


What if we kissed in the Tannhäuser cave...

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Wagwig - Ein Erlebnis [8]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neuschwanstein Castle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, bc consent is sexy, i have no idea how to write kink, no beta we die like men, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: ... and we were King Ludwig and Richard Wagner?
Relationships: Ludwig II von Bayern | Ludwig II of Bavaria/Richard Wagner
Series: Wagwig - Ein Erlebnis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146074
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	What if we kissed in the Tannhäuser cave...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts), [Writing_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Fangirl/gifts).



> Inspired by [this]() tumblr post
> 
> for my fellow Wagwig buddies, esp Writing_Fangirl who gave me the idea for the title and the general inspiration :D
> 
> there isn't much historical accuracy in this fic, by the time Neuschwanstein castle was in a state that you could move in Wagner was already dead I think. But hey, who cares.

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Ludwig had been so eager to show Richard his brilliant new castle. It was still in progress, construction works going on all around them, but there was enough of the castle already standing that Ludwig could show his lover around. This castle was built in his honour, after all, and in honour of Richard’s wonderful, amazing operas.

Luckily, Richard showed himself to be deeply impressed. When Ludwig greeted him at the gate he already looked up at the castle with huge eyes and a smile full of disbelieve and wonder graced his lips. “This is like walking into a fairy tale,” he told Ludwig after greeting the King with a sweet kiss.

“Yes, it’s supposed to be that way,” Ludwig beamed down at him. “This is my own personal fairy tale. We can go sledging here in the winter, I have a new horse sledge with electric lights, Richard, can you imagine how beautiful it will look? The two of us, cuddling in the darkness, nothing but the silence of the snow around us and our sweet love between us… sounds like something you could put into one of your operas, huh?”

“Oh, oh, yes, definitely, I should,” Richard hurried to say. Secretly, to himself, he had to admit that he not always found Ludwig’s suggestions for his texts a bit weird and not all up to his own high standards, but you could hardly refuse a king who was not only your lover but also your main sponsor. “But didn’t you want to show me the castle?”

“Of course, the castle!” Ludwig took Richard’s hand and lead the way. They walked through corridors with large glass windows, treading on soft red carpets. “Feels really medieval here, right?” Ludwig was so proud of the interior design of his castle as well as of the cute fairy tale-like appearance it had when you looked at it from one of the surrounding mountains. It was beautiful.

“Yes, very medieval. Even more so than Hohenschwangau,“ Richard agreed.

Ludwig led him on, showed him fancy Siegfried paintings in one room, his large golden throne room, the wonderful _Tristan and Isolde_ murals in the bedroom, the Lohengrin paintings in his work room. And then…

“I also made a large hall for singing and music, to resemble the Wartburg from Tannhäuser. But the next thing is probably the best one, I hope you’ll like it.” The look he threw at Richard was nervous, happily excited and a little awkward at the same time.

Ludwig opened a door – and they were standing in a cave. Or well, in a corridor that looked like a cave. For sure it couldn’t be a real cave, because they were still inside Ludwig’s new castle, but it looked very realistic. Carefully he touched the grey walls.

“This… is amazing. How did you do this?”

“Do you like it? Do you know what it is supposed to be?” Ludwig’s eyes were shining with excitement now.

“It is a cave so… I think it is the Venusberg?”

“And that means?” Ludwig’s eyebrows arched, he looked at Richard expectantly. “Come on, Richard, what do people do there? Think of Tannhäuser!”

“You – do you want to have an orgy here?”

“No, don’t be stupid. I just want you to fuck me here.” Ludwig rolled his eyes.

“You mean, right now?” Richard had to admit that he would prefer to first arrive properly at the castle, unpack his bags that the servants had by now certainly brought up to Ludwig’s bedroom. He was tired from the journey here. He was hungry. But tonight…

“No, don’t worry, later. What about tonight?” Ludwig looked at him, all hopeful and excited. “I want you to be my Venus, Richard. Show me what love is…” He reached out for his lover and sighed happily when Richard took the much taller man into his arms.

Richard patted his back. “All right. I will show you what love is, my dear. Meet me here after dinner.” He stretched up to kiss Ludwig’s lips. “And now, I would like to have a bath and after that, some food would be nice.”

Ludwig’s face lit up even more if that was even possible. “I’ll show you the bath. It’s inspired by your Parsifal drafts, let’s go there and pretend to be Grail Knights.” He grabbed Richard’s hand and led the way.

Ludwig was all excited during dinner. From time to time he looked up at Richard only to blush and lower his gaze back onto his plate. They had been together for years now, and still he was nervous about this night. What it would bring. How Richard would dominate him. He could feel himself growing hard just thinking of it.

Then, finally, Richard looked him deep in the eyes. “You know the safe word?”

Ludwig nodded. “Military budget.”

“Good.” Richard nodded.

He got up then, left the table and disappeared into the cave, only after he had ordered Ludwig to stay and wait outside till he called him in. Now Ludwig was waiting nervously. Then, after seemingly endless minutes, he heard his lover call for him, and with fingers that were shaking lightly with excitement he opened the door to the cave.

Richard was standing there, all naked, and around him candles were lit. He looked stunning, and Ludwig felt heat rush down his body and into his groin when he saw him. His mouth went all dry and he had to lick his lips and clear his throat. “Richard, you…”

But Richard looked at him sharply. “Who are you, mortal stranger? What brought you to my kingdom? What made you enter the realm of Venus, goddess of love and lust?”

Ludwig gaped. This was even better than he had hoped. “I… I just…” He took a deep breath to sort his thoughts. “I was lead to you by an unsatiable desire. I want you… to teach me what love is.” He let his large cloak, the only piece of cloth he had still been wearing, slip from his shoulders, stepped closer and the door fell shut behind him. Now they were standing in the darkness, only the candlelight illuminating their naked skin. “My name is Tannhäuser, my Lady.”

“Tannhäuser, ah, I have heard of you… and your qualities…” Richard waggled his eyebrows at him and his hand grabbed Ludwig’s erection with secure fingers. “And you want to learn what love is?”

Ludwig nodded, supressing a moan when Richard now started to move his hand.

“Well, then, the first rule of love is that you are her servant, so you have to learn humility. Get down on your knees!” Richard guided Ludwig down onto the floor and his head to his own throbbing cock. A sigh escaped him when he felt his lover’s lips closing around the sensitive tip. “God, yes, that’s good, suck it, Ludwig. Fuck, yeah!” Richard looked down at him, he definitely enjoyed this far too much. The king of Bavaria down on his knees before him, eagerly sucking his cock, he was all his, waiting for his commands, willing to do everything he wanted him to do – unless he used the safe word. The knowledge that Ludwig had this way out, that he could tell Richard to stop any time made the dominance he had over the king feel even better, even more intoxicating.

Soon Richard had to pull Ludwig’s head back if he did not want their pleasure to end too soon. “Turn around now, and show me your backside.”

Ludwig got down on all fours, presenting his glorious butt. Richard ran a finger over the soft butt cheeks, he grabbed an oil vial and let the greasy liquid dribble down Ludwig’s skin. Ludwig shuddered.

“Hold still now,” he ordered when he pushed the first finger into his lover’s ass. He wasn’t exactly careful, but Ludwig’s moans beneath him were of pleasure rather than pain, that much he knew. And he could use the safe word any time, after all.

That was also why he didn’t spend too much time with this kind of foreplay, because as much as he enjoyed fingering Ludwig open, as much as he rejoiced at his little moans and hitches every time when his fingers touched that one spot deep inside him, nothing could compare to the feeling of actually being inside him, feeling his tight muscles contract around his own cock. Nothing could ever compare to this pleasure that he also gained from giving Ludwig the same pleasure with every thrust of his cock, every stroke of his hand. Slowly, Richard pushed inside him.

Ludwig felt every nerve ending in his body prickle when Richard started moving. He wanted, he needed more stimulation, his lover pounding his ass was great, but it was not enough. He could not touch himself, he needed both of his shaking arms to support his body weight in this position. Ludwig took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Please, Venus, please, touch me, please…”

Finally, finally he felt Richard’s fingers wrapping around his dripping cock again. Finally there was something he could rut into, to ease the tension, and it took neither him nor Ludwig long until they found relief in one another.

When Ludwig came his ears were ringing and to him it was as if Tannhäuser was playing somewhere, far away. As if he could hear Venus calling for him faintly from afar. Oh, he had sinned, but also he had found redemption in Richard’s arms. Because how could this pure love be sin?

He let himself sink back into Richard’s waiting arms, kissed his lover with satisfaction and exhaustion and closed his eyes when Richard let his hands run through his sweaty black curls.

* * *

_“Der Gnade Heil ward dem Büßer beschieden_

_Nun geht er ein in der Seligen Frieden!“_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D
> 
> also be warned, the other works in this series are in German


End file.
